A Tale Of Souls And Swords
by snowbchick1990
Summary: Four realms have fallen into darkness. New alliances are formed and a new love is found. The Inu Gang is torn apart as the Earthrealm begins to turn into chaos when Naraku finds new allies...click to read further. this actually a Xover but i didn't put...


.::. I do not own Inuyasha or Mortal Kombat what so ever! .::.

**.:. A/N: this is actually a crossover between Inuyasha and Mortal Kombat but I didn't put it as such b/c the website was doing something funny with it so I just put under one category! .:.**

.:.A Tale Of Souls And Swords .:.

.:. Chapter 1: _Betrayal of the worst kind_

.::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

_**Four**__ realms have fallen into __**darkness**__. New __**alliances**__ are formed and a new __**love**__ is found. The Inu Gang is __**torn**__**apart**__ as the Earthrealm begins to turn into __**chaos**__ when Naraku finds new allies. As the __**journey**__ begins, allies on both sides are formed only to __**fight**__ in the biggest __**battle**__ yet, one that depends on the __**fate**__ of all their __**realms**__. This is a__** story**__ of love and the __**ultimate deception**__. _

…_**So the story begins**__…_

.:.

Seven figures stood in a large throne room, surrounding a large table going over the first step of their plan.

"We need the other half of this powerful jewel that you mentioned to us, Naraku. We can not start our plan with out it." a deep voice rang out through the room. Naraku looked at the man that stood across the table from him. He wasn't a tall figure like most of the vile men in the room. He was about his size but much older than he, though he doesn't look it. He is a sorcerer of lost souls, uses them to keep young and strong. His hair and beard the shade of the darkest night. A true creature of deception and darkness but he cares not. Shang Tsung is going to help him get what he wants and then once he is powerful enough, all the men in this room will fall before him.

"Indeed, you said a mere mortal girl has it in her possession, am I correct?" Naraku turn to looked at the huge centaur at the other end of the table. His body is of a stallion, torso and upper body of a man, goat like horns growing out of his head and finally a long thick rat-like tail that was moving back and forth slightly. Montaro will be quite difficult to beat though because of his size and brute strength.

" If that's the case then why don't we have this damn jewel yet!" a very deep gruff inhuman-like voice shrieked. " Let us Tarkatan's take care of her. I will have the jewel back within the hour." Baraka, an extremely hideous creature said. He is the leader of his race known as the Tarkatans from the Outworld Realm. Their appearance is a disgusting one. With razor sharp teeth that sticks out because they have no lips to cover them, so it give them an intimidating look to him and his tribe. The piercing yellow eye he has do not help it any either.

"Patience Baraka, we do not want to expose our selves yet. There must be a reason why we do not have it, am I right?" a gray skinned man with red symbols up his arm asked turning to Naraku. This man is also a sorcerer and a necromancer (Someone who can summon and control the dead) that works right along side with Shang Tsung. This man is known as Quan Chi, it is no secret that he has great knowledge in the art of lies and deceit. He will have to keep an eye on him as well.

"Yes, let's here what you have in mind. I have liked your thinking thus far." A creepy voice announced. Shinnok, the fallen god. His greed for more power and the Earthrealm may have caused his down fall as being a god but he will not stand down when it comes to something he want this badly. He can most defiantly respect that, plus he really like the way this man went about things. Naraku smiled evilly and looked at the last person at the head of the table known as Shao Kahn. He is the emperor of the Outworld and the realm of Edenia. Also known as 'The king of all things evil' but hey, his cruelness is what got him to the top. But that wont be for long for Naraku plans on taking him out with all the others. Maybe he should have them help then he could take them on once they were finished with Kahn. Naraku's smile grew bigger. Yes, he really like that thought.

"Let's just say I have one of my minions tearing the group apart as we speak. She will bring us the jewel by nightfall." All the occupants in the room smiled evilly.

"Yes, well gentlemen. Let the games begin." Shao Kahn said in a deep velvet like voice while his smirk grew in size. Soon everything will belong to him, but little did he know that everyone in that room was thinking the same thing to themselves.

.::.

Everyone sat in silence as they eat around the campfire. They use to always chat and tell stories to one another but it was all differently now. Kagome really didn't understand why, she knew something was wrong but what could it be? It almost seemed as if everyone had something against her.

It all start a little less than a month before, ever since Kikyo joined their traveling group. Nothing really changed at first but slowly one by one turned on her, well except Shippo but he didn't know what was going on either and seem to distance himself from everyone. Not drastically or anything but you could still tell there was something bothering him too. All Inuyasha and Sango seem to do was glare at her with deep hatred, Miroku always looked depressed or would glare at Inuyasha which caused him to glare back, and throughout it all Kikyo would smile 'to try to lighten the mood' as she called it. 'Lighten the mood my ass!' Kagome was almost positive Kikyo had something to do with this but didn't have any proof of it. Kagome sighed and looked around at everyone. Maybe she should break the silence and make everyone talk so they could move on and be happy again.

…

Kikyo looked around and smirked. Her plan was going just the way they planed. She really had to give credit to Mavado. This amulet he gave her worked very well, plus with the one he has as well. Well let's just say they made good partners. They have successively turned everyone either against each other, well at least they turned everyone against her little twit reincarnation.

Mavado and herself used the amulets to impersonate the others to make them turned on each other. It was quite easy actually. All she had to do was lure Inuyasha away from the group once little Kagome left to do something then used the amulet to impersonate her and have Mavado impersonate the half-breeds hated brother, lord Sesshoumaru, and lead him to where 'Kagome and Sesshoumaru' were passionately rutting. Then after, while Inuyasha was still pissed to high heaven, she talked Inuyasha to marking her as his mate. Well for the time being, once all the plans fell into place Naraku would kill him and she would be a free woman. Especially now that she has her soul back, all thanks to that man named Shang Tsung.

Anyway, the same went for the monk and slayer. She impersonated Kagome once more and Mavado impersonated the monk and rutted in front of the slayer so she would get pissed. And as for the monk, she would impersonate the slayer and Mavado would impersonate Inuyasha so the monk would find them as well in the same position. And now it was time to finally tear this pathetic group apart. The time has finally come for this to end and get the jewel of four souls. Kikyo turned her head and noticed Kagome was about to speak but quickly cut in before her.

"Inu may I speak with you in private?" Inuyasha turned to look at his mate and nodded before standing and picking her up so he could jump up the nearest tree that would give them some privacy. Once they were up their Inuyasha watched as his mate took a deep breath before starting.

"Inu…I don't think Kagome should hold the Shikon Jewel anymore. I am the original protector of it so it should be in my care not hers."

" Of course love, I also think it should go to you. That bitch shouldn't have the privilege to be it's protector, especially since the whore can't keep her legs closed, it could easily get stolen." Inuyasha spat hatefully. Kikyo smile gleefully and continued.

"I also want her gone. And I think it is about time they know of our secret mating, Koishii." Inuyasha nodded again.

"Defiantly, that will hurt her greatly to know that she can't have me now. I bet that was what she wanted, to have both my half brother and I. This will defiantly spoil that little cunts plan. Then she will be my brother's problem." Inuyasha said with a smirk and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Well let us go give our happy news, shall we." Kikyo chuckled lightly as Inuyasha picked her up and headed for the group.

…

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked back into view and headed her way. She tried to smile but was quickly wiped off when she heard what came out of his mouth.

"Hey wench, give me the shards." Inuyasha half yelled out as walked up to her.

"W-what? Why do you need it?" Kagome slightly stuttered, not expecting him to be so harsh about it.

"NOT that it's any of YOUR business but I'll tell YOU anyway. You are no longer fit to protect it so Kikyo is going to. I can't trust you not to lose it or let it get stolen as you whore yourself out." Kagome rage shot through the roof as she heard what he said.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE. THE ONLY WHORE HERE IS THE ONE STANDING BY YOUR SIDE!" before Kagome could even blink, Inuyasha backhanded her and she fell to the ground. Before she could recover from the shock, Inuyasha reached down and ripped the bottle of shards from her neck then handed them to his mate. Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes while holding her burning cheek and found Inuyasha giving her a death glare.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO MY MATE LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU FUCKING CUNT! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A FUCKING NUSINCE EVER SINCE I'VE MET YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR NOT NEEDED HERE ANYMORE. KIKYO CAN HELP MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD. YOUR NOTHING COMPARED TO HER! I THINK I SPEAK ON BEHALF OF EVERYONE HERE, WE WANT YOU GONE! GO BACK TO YOUR TIME AND STAY THERE!" Inuyasha yelled and threw her backpack at her. Kagome looked around stunned.

Shippo didn't say anything, she looked at Miroku and noticed he wasn't going to say anything either. Finally she looked at her sister like figure and noticed she was staring back at her with hatred that would come close to rivaling Naraku's.

"Inuyasha is right, we don't need any whores here. Leave! Your not wanted here anymore Kagome." Sango spat with so much venom that it brought Kagome even more tears as they spilled from her eyes. She noticed Kirara coming up to Sango to try and calm her down.

"Sango, I don't understand…" Kagome started to say but Sango cut her off.

"SAVE IT KAGOME! I DON"T NEED ANY MORE OF YOUR LIES!" Sango got up and yelled in Kagome's face, Kagome flinch but tried again. " Sango please…" once again Kagome felt a painful sting across her cheek except it was the opposite side from where Inuyasha hit her. That was twice she has been hit by the two closes people she had. She didn't do anything wrong. Why would they betray her like this?

His rage was growing more and more the longer she stood there and finally he had enough. Walking up to her Inuyasha grabbed her and started to violently shake her to scare her.

"FUCKING BITCH DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU, LEAVE!!!!! NOWWW!!!!" Inuyasha roared right in her face and shoved her harshly to the ground.

Kagome cried out in pain but ignored it as she got up and scrambled away from her former friends, crying as she ran as fast as she could to the well. Not even bothering to go back for her backpack.

Kikyo was giggling like a little schoolgirl inside. She did it, FINALLY! But _poor little Kagome_ will have nowhere to go. By the time she gets to her precise well it will be destroyed beyond fixing. Kikyo let a large smile sweep across her face as she watched her run.

TBC…

.::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.

That's it for the first chapter! Tell me what you think. Please review if you want me to continue!Next chapter: 'The Hell spawned Revenant'Thanx again for reading! Until next time!

_**~Snowbchick1990~**_

_**\m/(-.-)\m/**_

_**KEPPIN IT REAL!**_

.::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.


End file.
